1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer felt tension indicator apparatus for indicating a value which is proportional to a tension applied between a frame and a stretcher roll for guiding a dryer felt.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a dryer felt tension indicator apparatus for indicating a value which is proportional to a tension of the dryer felt.
2. Background Information
The apparatus according to the present invention provides machine operators the ability to monitor the actual force being applied to the fabric stretcher roll. Fabric tension optimization affects drying efficiency, paper shrinkage profiles and the drive capacity of the dryer section such as the “Silent Drive”™ capacity.
Thus the primary feature of the present invention is to provide a dryer felt tension indicator apparatus that enables an operator to monitor the actual force applied to the dryer felt stretcher roll.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.